witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The golden angel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mordred page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FriedFigs (talk) 02:57, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for all your edits, especially during the time you were an anon :) I just wanted to bring to your attention two grammatical mistakes you've been repeating; #To signify the ownership of an object you do 's. e.g. Tasha's, Lancelot's. #*The exception to the rule is if the name of the subject ends in a s, in which case you just add an apostrophe. e.g. Words', Tarras'. #'Each other' are two separate words. :Please apply them and try to enjoy yourself when editing. FriedFigs (talk) 02:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Gratitude Thank you so much for adding all that new content! You've done an amazing job but always remember to try and enjoy yourself. When replying on talk pages, there's a red Leave message button next to the Live! Chat box, that is generally what you use to reply to messages. Thanks again and remember to take occasional breaks. FriedFigs (talk) 04:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Help Editing By putting the intended page inside [[]]. e.g. Witch Hunter Wiki makes Witch Hunter Wiki, for more details look at w:Help:Links. You only use a Scroll Box if there are more than 7 characters featured in the chapter and you list them like in Chapter 80 (view it in source mode, I'm referring to the use of #). Feel free to ask me if you need any help. FriedFigs (talk) 04:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Some tips Hey Golden Angel, these are some areas I think you can improve on: #On certain pages with the link Witches, please stop converting it to Witches and leave it as it is. Since Witches is the plural form of Witch, I'd like to keep the whole word as a link but try not to confuse this with links such as Witch's since the 's is a sign of ownership and not another form of the word. #With categories on character pages, the order of them should be: #*Characters > Gender > Race > Organization/Affiliation > Other > Former Statuses #You need some form of divider in a characters page between the infobox and the main contents. I originally did: Main Contents :As you can see, the }} was the divider but you keep moving it to the above line which ruins the whole purpose of it but if you're really uncomfortable with the }} being a line below, please leave a gap between the infobox template and the contents: Main Contents :Just make sure the setting is consistent on this wiki. Overall, you've done a good job so if you consistently do high-quality edits involving the update of major contents as well as stop doing the above mistakes, I will nominate you to be the next Bureaucrat and Admin of this wiki if that's what you want. Remember to take breaks every once in a while and have fun. --FriedFigs (talk) 00:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:48, July 24, 2017 (UTC)